I'm not so bad
by HBKshawnM0091
Summary: Hunter is always the bad guy so, this is where Stephanie is bad with the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels.
1. Hunter and Shawn Suck It!

Title -- I'm so bad  
  
Shawn, Stephanie, and Hunter  
  
Hunter is always the bad guy so this is where Stephanie is bad with the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels.  
  
Hunter rolled over opening his eyes "Hey girl"  
  
she woke up "Hey"   
  
he got up "Whoa two of you I got lucky"  
  
he fumbled down the hall "Shawn?" he opened the door seeing Shawn also with two girls   
  
"Damn" he mumbled to himself. Shawn heard Hunter and got up trying not to wake the entertainment from last night.  
  
"Damn Hunter we got lucky, huh?"   
  
Hunter laughed "I don't think lucky describes last night"  
  
Chyna walked seeing foal girls walking down the hall she shook her head "come on you sluts, get out!"   
  
they hurried out Chyna following.   
  
Shawn and Hunter shook there heads "she can sure clear em out"  
  
and continued talking. 


	2. McMahon?

Hunter and Shawn walked in the arena. Hunter pointed down the hall "look lets get some fun for the night" Shawn walked up to them "Hello, girls" Trish rolled her eyes "Oh god, not you two" Hunter laughed looking down the hall he saw a tall burnet beauty he nudged Shawn "hey, who is that?" Shawn looked up "Oh, umm ... Stephanie McMahon don't even try she is one tough cookie" "we'll see about that" he walked up to Stephanie "Hey" she looked him up and down he did the same. Shawn ran up "no luck here lets . . . " he looked to Stephanie " . . . oh you got one, well see ya later Hunter and you to Princess, have fun big guy" he walked away Hunter watched him walk away then looked to Stephanie "sooo . . . do you ...?" she raised her hand "no need, I'm not stupid you'll use me but in this case I need to use me so, if you don't mind just skip the sweat talk and continue to show me off to the showstoppa" Hunter shook his head laughing "your something else" they walked down the hall together.  
  
Stephanie rolled over to see Hunter. She got up "oh god, my head" she slipped on some clothes and walked to the couch. Shawn walked in sat next to her 'so ya, have fun, princess" she rolled her eyes "must you call me that?' he laughed "well, what do you prefer?" she smiled moving close to him. She touched hi face with her index finger "you, well, you can call me . . . Miss.McMahon! or don't even talk to me" he gave a dry laugh "you had me going I was about to get all ready" she laughed "like you could" he brought his face close to hers, eyes locked "don't tempt me" "oh, like I was" Hunter fumbled out to the couch 'oh man, I am not sharing that one" Hunter sat between Stephanie and Shawn. long silence- Stephanie got up"well, Hunter you think about it, OK?" She grabbed her coat and left "ohhh think about it Hunter" Shawn mocked Stephanie "think about what, Hunter? Hunter smiled "you'll see" Shawn let out a puff of air "She gives you one night of god knows what and your whipped?" Hunter stood up "she's different, Shawn" Shawn stood up pointing to the door "she is a chick, just like any pair of legs that walk threw that door int our beds" "don't flip, man" and he walked into his bedroom Shawn shook his head "good god Hunter" 


	3. Shawn has a problem

Later on that day . . .   
  
"come on man, let's go" Shawn yelled  
  
Hunter ran out "ok ok I'm coming"  
  
Shawn opened the door "whoa! Steph wrong door"   
  
Stephanie pushed aside "this is the right on, Shawn"  
  
"Oh Hunter dear" Shawn called out  
  
Hunter walked in "hey Stephanie" he kissed her.  
  
"Shawn can you find your fun by yourself I got mine"  
  
Shawn smiled 'they don't call me the Heartbreak Kid for nothing"   
  
Stephanie walked out Hunter following "thanx man"  
  
"no problem"  
  
Stephanie and Hunter sat at the bar while Shawn looked for someone to out sexy Stephanie, he gave up, and sat next to Hunter.  
  
"come on man, toss her aside and help me out" Shawn whispered  
  
Stephanie listened in "Hunter, let me talk to him"  
  
"good luck" Hunter got up "play nice, Steph"  
  
"what the hell is up with you, Shawn?"  
  
he gave her a sharp eye "well, lets see that he is whipped and dropping this load for a two cent whore"  
  
she smiled "harsh words, Shawn but jealousy is an ugly thing and why would I take him away from you"   
  
he nodded "ya, whatever Princess"  
  
she nodded  
  
"and ... you Princess you have something up our sleave your wrong for him" Shawn pointed to the direction Hunter left in.  
  
Stephanie stood up "I tried but your just a thick headed Texan,god"  
  
Hunter ran up to Stephanie when she was about to slap Shawn  
  
"calm down, Steph . . . let's go"  
  
Shawn shook his head "some actress she is" 


	4. That was easy

"whoa sorry man" Shawn ran into someone he looked up, Hunter  
  
"soo . . . how are you?"  
  
Hunter nodded "No, Shawn I did not leave Stephanie. You ask me that every time we run into each other, why can't you guys get along?"  
  
Shawn shook his head "ok, that's all I wanted to know" he walked away  
  
Hunter cursed under his breath and walked into his locker room  
  
Shawn walked in the the men's locker room, he tossed his clothes to the bench he stood under the water.Water running down his face he thought god damn her.  
  
Stephanie walked in the locker room "Hunter? are you in here?"   
  
she heard water running "perfect"  
  
she turned the corner expecting a big, wet, naked Hunter. she squinted "Hunter?"  
  
Shawn turned turned his head quickly "Stephanie, Jesus"   
  
she stood frozen   
  
he rolled his eyes " well if your ganna stay get me a towel"  
  
she picked up a towel and tossed to him not taking her eyes off him.  
  
"there"  
  
He wrapped it around his waist "what the fuck are you doing in here?, besides starring at my ass"  
  
she shook her head "looking for Hunter have you seen him?'  
  
"no, Honey, not since you waltz into his life. Even if I did I would not help you out"  
  
She gave him a half smile "that's because your helpless and broken"  
  
he bit his bottom lip "I AM NOT BROKEN" he yelled  
  
Stephanie step back away from Shawn a little scared "OK, whatever"  
  
Stephanie looked at Shawn she thought Damn he looks good  
  
Shawn looked Stephanie up and down no wonder Hunter keeps her around behind her being a whore she looks like she would be a great fuck Shawn thought to himself while tightening his towel hoping she would not notice his extremely large boner.   
  
Stephanie watched a toothed grin form on Shawn's face were is Hunter I need him, Shawn being half naked does not help me now does it   
  
"were is Hunter?, damn it!"  
  
"I don't know but while don't you run off like a good little slut and find him"  
  
her jaw dropped "what did you call me? and if I'm a slut your a washed up . . . "   
  
he moved in closer putting both hands on either side of her head "I'm am not washed up, while you let me prove it"  
  
he moved his body close to her  
  
"you, never"  
  
"come on Princess you know you want to"  
  
Stephanie watched his lips while he continued talking  
  
that bottom lip ohhh god  
  
Stephanie put her index finger on his lips "shhhh"  
  
she put her hands on his shoulders she ran her fingers along his chest back up into and threw his hair. Towel falling slowly  
  
"god, Shawn"  
  
He ripped at her clothing while she ripped off his towel. He kissed her neck,collarbone and her chest. tease  
  
she lifted his from her neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss, sucking his lower lip. no wonder he is the Heartbreak Kid   
  
He broke her thoughts "protection?"  
  
she looked down to him "no worry birth control"  
  
He continued with out hesitation. she cried loudly, her finger tangled in his hair   
  
"Shawn" she yelled falling into his arms  
  
They both melted to the floor, panting  
  
Shawn breathing hard "that was easy, you were ready before I started"  
  
she smiled "well you were wet and half naked right there what girl wouldn't"  
  
He stood up wrapping the towel back around his waist. Stephanie put on her clothes and sat on the bench. she threw back her head letting out a breath of air.  
  
"no wonder Hunter picked you over me, I couldn't ever do that even if I wanted to"  
  
Stephanie laughed "no I think you could, oh Showstoppa"  
  
he smiled running his fingers threw his hair "you know what we just did?"  
  
Stephanie looked to Shawn "we hated each other so much and out of no where just fucked"  
  
he shrugged his shoulder   
  
She looked to the floor "If you want it can be a one time thing"  
  
"I don't think after what just happened it could ever be a one time thing, I'd die of the need"  
  
she smiled "I see what you mean"  
  
Shawn let out a puff of air "best go take another shower I'm all sweaty"  
  
Stephanie gave him a quick glance and raced him to the shower.  
  
The End 


End file.
